I Will Wait
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Curahan perasaan Ran tentang Shinichi...'Aku akan selalu menunggumu sampai kapanpun dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu hingga akhir hidupku'. Fic pertamaku di fandom Detective Conan. Review please..


Disclaimer : semuanya milik Aoyama Gosho.

Rated : T

**A/N : Fic pertamaku di fandom Detective Conan. Fic ini berisi sekedar curahan hati Ran. Maaf kalau jelek. Boleh kasi saran atau kritik yg membangun supaya yg berikutnya bisa lebih bagus lagi. Review please..**

**

* * *

**

**I Will Wait**

_Aku tidak bisa lagi menghitung hari…_

_Sudah berapa lama kau pergi, Shinichi?_

_Berapa lama kau meninggalkanku?_

'Aku pasti kembali, Ran. Tunggulah aku.' _Selalu seperti itu jawabanmu, jika aku bertanya kapan kau kembali._

_Aku selalu menunggumu, Shinichi._

_Selalu…_

_Tapi—sampai kapan?_

_Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu?_

_Tidakkah kau tahu, bahwa aku—aku merindukanmu?_

_Tidakkah kau tahu aku membutuhkanmu?_

_Oh, kurasa kau memang tidak tahu, Shinichi._

_Mungkin kau mengira aku gadis yang kuat._

_Gadis yang tegar, semua orang mengenalku seperti itu._

'Ran tegar ya.' _Suara Sonoko kembali terngiang di telingaku._

'Tidak, Sonoko. Aku tidak setegar yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak sekuat itu.' _batinku saat itu._

_Mungkin kau melihatku sebagai gadis yang kuat, yang sanggup menghajar pria-pria hidung belang dengan karateku._

_Tapi tidakkah kau bisa melihat bahwa di dalam diriku sebenarnya rapuh?_

_Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa batinku tidak sekuat fisikku?_

_Katakan padaku, Shinichi! Tidakkah kau mengerti itu?_

_Airmataku kembali menetes. Lagi. Entah sudah berapa banyak airmata yang menetes karenamu, Shinichi. Kalau kau tidak juga kembali, aku tidak akan heran jika aku tidak akan bisa menangis untuk beberapa waktu karena airmata ku habis._

…

_Kau kembali, saat Festival Kebudayaan._

_Saat aku mengira, bahwa Conan adalah dirimu yang mengecil dengan alat buatan Proffesor Agasa._

_Kau kembali…_

_Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa bahagianya aku saat itu?_

_Apakah kau tahu bahwa aku sudah ingin sekali memelukmu?_

_Aku bahagia, Shinichi._

_Kau mengajakku makan malam di Hotel Beika._

_Aku berusaha menampilkan diriku yang paling cantik saat itu._

_Dan aku juga tidak pernah tahu, bahwa ternyata, malam itu kau kembali meninggalkanku._

_Kau meninggalkanku lagi, Shinichi._

_Kau menyuruh Conan membawakan credit card milik ayahmu untukku membayar semua makanan yang kita pesan._

'Dia ingin agar kak Ran menunggu.' _Lagi-lagi kata itu yang kudengar. Kali ini kau menyuruh Conan untuk mengatakannya._

_Jadi, aku harus menunggumu lagi?—Shinichi?_

_Tahukah kau bahwa sebenarnya aku sangat membutuhkanmu?_

_Akhirnya malam itu kuhabiskan bersama Conan. Aku memperhatikan bahwa sepertinya dia sudah kembali seperti Conan yang biasanya. Kau tahu, saat kau kembali, dia kelihatan seperti berbeda, seperti orang lain saja._

_Malam itu juga menjadi pertanyaanku, Shinichi. Sebenarnya, apa yang mau kau katakana padaku sampai harus mengajakku makan di tempat mewah seperti itu?_

_Oh, aku berharap kau akan mengatakannya nanti jika kita bertemu lagi._

…

_Kapan kau akan kembali?_

_Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik, setiap waktu, aku selalu berharap kau segera kembali._

_Aku merindukanmu, Shinichi._

_Kau mengambil cokelat Valentine ku yang memang kubuat untukmu._

_Kau mengambilnya di meja di rumahku, saat aku sedang tidur._

_Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Shinichi?_

_Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu._

_Tapi—tak apalah… Toh kau sudah memakan cokelat yang kubuat padamu._

_Aku sangat senang, Shinichi._

…

_Shinichi…._

_Tidak akan pernah ada habisnya aku memikirkanmu._

_Setiap hari aku selalu menanyakan hal yang sama dan berharap hal yang sama._

_Kapan kau akan kembali?_

_Aku menantikanmu, Shinichi._

_Selalu._

…

_Aku sakit, Shinichi._

_Aku pingsan di sebuah restoran. Saat itu aku bersama ayahku dan Conan. Disana terjadi sebuah kasus. Ketika ayahku berhasil memecahkan kasus itu, aku kehilangan kesadaranku._

_Kau tahu? Saat aku pingsan, aku bermimpi tentang perjalanan kita dulu ke Los Angeles. Ibumu mengajak kita untuk menonton teater Golden Apple._

_Disana terjadi kasus lagi. Oh, tidak bisakah aku melewati hari tanpa melihat kasus pembunuhan terjadi di depan mataku? Tapi kurasa—itu lebih tepat dikatakan untukmu, Shinichi._

_Kau memecahkannya. Kita pulang. Dan dalam perjalanan, kita bertemu dengan pembunuh itu. Pembunuh yang sedang dicari-cari. Kita berhasil selamat, dan apakah kau tahu? Saat itulah pertama aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat mengagumimu. Perasaan yang semakin berkembang setiap harinya, Shinichi._

…

_Hari ini hujan turun…_

_Sepertinya bahkan langit pun mengetahui suasana hatiku hari ini._

_Aku sedang merindukanmu, Shinichi. Untuk kesekian kali._

_Airmata pun tidak lupa untuk menetes._

_Aku sudah sangat rapuh, Shinichi._

_Aku berusaha tetap tegar, tapi bagaimanapun, pada dasarnya aku adalah seorang wanita yang rapuh._

_Setiap kali aku bersedih dan menangis, kau selalu memelukku. Apa kau ingat itu?_

_Sekarang aku membutuhkanmu disini, Shinichi. Di sisiku._

_Aku sedang bersedih dan aku ingin memelukmu._

_Kau tahu? Pelukanmu selalu bisa menenangkanku. Nyaman sekali rasanya._

_Berada dalam pelukanmu adalah tempat favoritku, Shinichi._

_Aku merasa dingin tanpamu._

_Aku sangat merindukan kehangatanmu._

_Kembalilah, Shinichi._

_Aku akan selalu menunggumu, sampai kapanpun.  
_

_Karena aku mencintaimu-hingga akhir hidupku._

_Aku mencintaimu, Shinichi...  
_

"Kak Ran? Kak Ran menangis?" Suara Conan membuyarkan lamunanku tentangmu.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Conan sedang menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Kak Ran kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku segera menghapus airmataku dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok, Conan. Eh, kau sudah lapar? Aku akan memasak sekarang. Hari ini kita makan malam berdua, ayah sedang pergi berpesta dengan tetangga."

Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Dan aku tidak pernah tahu, bahwa saat aku berjalan menuju dapur, sepasang mata sedang menatapku dengan sedih di balik kacamatanya.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**

* * *

A/N: Haaahh, akhirnya selesai juga..*mengelap keringat**.hehe..Maaf deh kalau gaje begini jadinya. XDD .Review please…


End file.
